


Reflections

by lesbiansaaviik (221bentleys)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, yes i kind of went off on neurodivergent!spock but what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bentleys/pseuds/lesbiansaaviik
Summary: Spock watches his and Jim's mirror selves talk and has some thoughts.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Reflections

Spock peered carefully around the corner. He could see his and the Captain’s mirror selves deep in discussion about the new cloaking device they had stolen from the Romulans. His Jim was somewhere nearby, he knew, likely in Engineering by now, almost about to give him the signal that they were ready to return to the transporter room. For the moment he had to keep watch on the mirror versions, to make sure they didn’t notice the covert intelligence operation underway beneath their noses. 

It was really quite odd to see a version of himself that was so similar, yet different in significant ways. To the outside observer he appeared emotionless and perfectly calculating, as usual, but Spock noticed how the mirror version held his hands behind his back to contain his excitement just as Spock did. He looked jarringly unfamiliar due to the beard, and Spock could see that the whirring mechanics of his brain were partly focused on nefarious schemes, but he smiled the same way when the Captain made a joke, as if he wanted to laugh but felt it would be improper. He felt a pang of sympathy for this other version of himself when he saw him tense and look away from the other Jim after he had talked for too long, something Spock had done many times from shame. 

Watching them like this felt forbidden, as though he was seeing what an outsider would if they were on the bridge certain days. It was so noticeable to him that the mirror version was trying desperately to contain certain parts of his being, certain things Spock had never quite admitted to himself, either. He hoped no one on his bridge had picked up on it, least of all Jim. His communicator beeped, and the Captain’s voice came over, telling him to meet back at the transporter room. He breathed deeply, glad to return to somewhere he didn’t have to see the most secret parts of himself reflected so plainly in front of him.


End file.
